Under One Roof
by snowpendant
Summary: Escaping the underground was a triumph for not just Frisk's new family, but all of monsterkind. Months later, Frisk is realizing the gang has a lot of emotional differences between each other, but can they learn to put them aside to find true happiness on the surface? Can their future be bright forever?
1. Storm Warning

"Oh dear... That storm is just getting worse and worse." Toriel walked away from the window with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. She placed it on the end table by the couch, where Frisk was reading by the lamplight. "How are you feeling, child?"

"I'm okay, Mom." Frisk said. They carefully took the mug and had a cautious sip of the drink - but Toriel had already waited for the drink to cool down before giving it to them, to avoid any kind of burns, of course. "The medicine will work soon."

"I hope so. I was hesitant about letting you play in the rain like that. I'll have to get you a scarf for next time." Toriel shook her head and sat next to Frisk, who put their mug back down on the table. "Now, where were we?"

Frisk passed Toriel the book they were reading as she adjusted her reading glasses. "Right, the beginning of Chapter Two. 'And so, the -'" She began, but a shrill ringing gave out from the kitchen. The phone.

"I got it," Frisk started to get up, but Toriel refused to let them.

"You're feeling under the weather, are you not?" She asked as she went to answer the phone. Frisk turned on the TV while they waited for her to come back. The weather report was on, talking about hurricane warnings and strong winds. Trees had been falling down a town over from Ebottville and flooding was happening in other areas.

" _He did what_ _?_ " Toriel asked rather loudly, "Undyne, put him on the phone this instant! No, do not get on that bus! He will drive you home right now!"

Frisk sighed. It was happening - again.

"Sleeping? Well, I'll -" Toriel must have been interrupted by Undyne, "It is very, very dangerous outside and I will not have you using the bus. He will drive you home, or so help me... Would you stop interrupting me, dear? I must speak with Asgore!"

"Mom?" Frisk called out, "What's going on?"

"Alphys and you will just have to stay over. He can at least drive you down a few blocks to my place." Toriel said to the phone, "And you will wake him up this minute before I walk over there myself, do you hear me?"

There was more unintelligible arguing over the phone that Frisk couldn't hear. Frisk finally heard the beep that meant she had finally hung up.

"Alphys and Undyne will be sleeping over tonight. Hopefully they won't be sick either from standing at a bus stop in weather like this." Toriel was talking more to herself than she was to Frisk, "Can you believe that in such weather? Your father better have them over in less than ten minutes - sleeping like that, two young girls in a hurricane at a _bus stop_..."

"Mom? You're doing it again." Frisk said.

"What? Oh, right, child. I apologize." She said rather quickly as she picked up a few books from the coffee table, "I have to go prepare the guest room. Hold onto the page we were reading on, okay?"

Frisk nodded. They would usually be excited for an occasion like this - a sleepover with Alphys and Undyne abound in pillow fights and tales from the underground - but instead they had their fingers crossed that the night wouldn't end in another fight.

How many weeks had it been? Three? It had been three weeks since Frisk spent actual time with Asgore. They hoped it would die down like everyone else did. Nobody really wanted to step in because the subject of their ex-marriage was very touchy. The angry tension became so prominent that group settings became especially... awkward. So Asgore usually strayed from their usual get-togethers to avoid ruining another evening.

Neither Toriel or Asgore wanted to hear what the others thought of it - they just wanted to work it out on their own. They would go about their business as normal without talking to the other and pretend nothing was wrong. Everyone thought it was best that nobody got involved, especially for Frisk. But Frisk knew. You just can't hide some things from a kid. Not with Toriel's angry muttering and Asgore's disappearances. Oh, how they knew.

Frisk sighed. Hopefully Alphys and Undyne would get here soon and the fun times could begin.

Lightning cracked a flash of light at the window, and Frisk could hear the sky rumble angrily and leaves swishing about in the formidable gusts of wind that swirled around the house. Toriel set a pair of flashlights on the table and an array of small candles.

"Oh, it's about time they arrived." Toriel said and went to open the door, "Hello, girls. Come in quick, you must be freezing."

"Hey kid!" Undyne greeted loudly, as she always did. She knelt down and opened her arms. Frisk got up excitedly and they went to give her a big bear hug. Undyne's face and hair were dripping, but Frisk didn't care. Undyne lifted them up and their laughter only grew.

"Spaceship time! _Whooosh!"_ Undyne made sound effects as she lifted them in different turns. Then her voice became very animated and she carried her usual energy, "Now you're in for the landing! What are you going to do, soldier? You're _crashing! Don't fail me now, kid!"_

"U-Undyne, that's not our kid, you know! And h-hi, Frisk." Alphys smiled at them as she carefully took off her boots. Frisk waved as Undyne finally placed them on her hip.

"What? I was being way more careful than last time." Undyne said.

They were both soaked in rain, Undyne showing off her big teeth and Alphys clutching onto her wet jacket, trying not to shiver.

"Where's Dad?" Frisk asked.

Undyne and Alphys both looked out the door to see Asgore nearing Toriel, who stood at the front door.

"Good afternoon, Toriel." The former king said with a smile that tried to please.

"And to you, Asgore." She said, her voice attempting to sound a few degrees warmer than ice. "Come on in."


	2. On the Inside

Asgore wore only a light wool jacket, his beard carrying water droplets from the outdoors. He carefully stepped into the house and stood off to the side of the entrance as Toriel closed the door.

"Dad!" Frisk exclaimed. They ran to Asgore and gave a hug that only reached to his legs. His tense and mannered expression broke as he laughed.

"Someone's happy to see me." Asgore said, "I think you've gotten taller, or is it just me?"

"I think I have, too. And my tooth finally came out – see?" Frisk showed off a wide grin that exposed a gap in their bottom row of teeth. "And last week, I almost won the spelling bee. We had Earth Day and my teacher said it would be great if you could come help us make a school garden."

"Did they now?" Asgore chuckled, "Humans have a holiday for everything, it seems."

Toriel watched them uneasily as Frisk chattered away. For a moment, her worries about the storm and the girls all fell away to reveal something bigger. She couldn't help but think it was something from a dream; her human child giggling at a smiling Asgore in her new home upon the surface. Toriel realized she had seen it all a long time ago, hundreds and hundreds of years before. Her mind went back to the ruins, the underground… she had to snap herself out of it.

"Shall I warm up dinner for everyone?" Toriel asked, her arms crossed.

"I'll only be here shortly." Asgore assured her, "I just wanted to make sure the girls were okay."

She raised an eyebrow at him but decided to say nothing.

"You're going back home?" Frisk asked.

"We'll see each other another time," Asgore tried to sound hopeful, "Just not when the weather is this bad."

"Oh." Frisk said simply, their eyebrows furrowing. "Okay, Asgore."

Toriel saw the flicker in the child's expression but heard the unwavering in their voice. It reminded of herself for a moment – how she tried to keep her mask unbroken by the things that hurt her. Before she could say anything, Frisk had walked out of the room as if they were unbothered by Asgore leaving. He, in response, looked hurt and gave a sigh.

"It's getting late. I'll take the girls home in the morning." Asgore tried to give a small smile to her. "Good night."

"Asgore… wait up for a moment." Toriel exhaled. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. He was already at the door; she should have just let him go. But Frisk's expression, the hurt that they were hiding told her better. It was time to at least try and put everything aside.

Undyne and Alphys shared a look. Undyne took Alphys' hand and began to make their way out. "We'll just uh, go see where Frisk went." Undyne said.

She watched them leave and waited until she felt they had some privacy. She walked over to him, avoiding his gaze. Asgore looked at her expectantly.

"I haven't been the easiest to deal with as of late." She said, "…I apologize."

"I accept your apology." Asgore said quietly.

"I'll get to the point. If you do not mind sleeping on the couch, you may stay with us for tonight. I won't have you driving in the rain." Toriel offered.

"That's very generous of you, Toriel. But you have two more people in your house tonight and I shouldn't make it three. I can drive a few blocks without a problem." Asgore's face grew warm at the idea.

"Frisk seems to want you to stay," Toriel looked back at the floor. "You make them happy, something they haven't been for awhile."

"Is something happening at school?" Asgore asked.

"You know what's been wrong. Every time something like this happens, I just…" She looked at him but was determined not to let her emotions get the better of her, "At least stay for dinner. It will make Frisk happy."

"Toriel…" Asgore said, but she raised her hand.

"It's not a matter of what I want. You are welcome here." She insisted.

She spoke peacefully, but the anger inside her was beginning to simmer and the memories were taunting her as they crawled their way back. Seeing Frisk happy, the creaks and aches of an empty house in the ruins, child after child finding their way down to the underground, it was louder than the rain and stronger than the hold she had on herself.

He remained quiet.

"I have to get the fireplace going." Toriel stepped away from him to busy herself with something else. Lightning flashed through the windows covered in pouring rain – it was going to be a long night.


	3. Lights Out, Everyone

***Hey, this is just a quick author's note. This chapter has been revised! I also want to thank everyone for all the follows and favorites. This is my first real story on . Honest criticism is always appreciated! Thanks again!**

Undyne laid in her makeshift bed as she tried to drift asleep. She couldn't recall what happened the last time everyone last got together – ever since she got her new job at a high-end gym, she struggled to keep up with things in her personal life. But the night of the storm reminded her of life back in the underground, when things were complicated but simpler all at the same time.

It started with an awkward sitting at the dinner table, everyone focusing on their plates. She was curious as to what happened. What the hell happened to make Toriel change her mind? Did Asgore argue with her until she complied with letting him stay? Were they silently fighting across the table with pointed looks?

No, they hadn't been. The few glances they shared were not at all malevolent to each other. Any childish fighting had been put aside for tonight. There was a truce between them, and Undyne was going to take advantage of it. When they were all done eating, she cleared her plate and helped Toriel with whatever dishes needed to be rinsed. Then she would really get the fun going.

"Alphys! Frisk! Head-on sprint to the guestroom!" Undyne yelled as she broke into a run, "DON'T BE THE LAST ONE!"

The house shook with every bounding step Undyne took towards the guestroom as she laughed all the way there.

"Race!" Frisk cried out as they yanked on Alphys' sleeve.

"Oh, alright," Alphys gave in and they both ran to follow after her.

Undyne crashed onto the queen-size mattress of the bed and Frisk jumped onto it to tackle her.

"You lose!" Undyne shouted to the giggling child, "Alphys, what do we do to losers?"

"Um… We…" Alphys began.

"…let you try again, of course." Undyne finished.

"Really?" Frisk asked.

"NO! You _and_ Alphys are both getting dunked today!" Undyne shouted.

"Stop it, Undyne!" Alphys protested, although she was laughing herself.

Undyne scooped Frisk up with one arm and began to make after Alphys as Asgore appeared in the doorway.

"Who's getting dunked?" Asgore asked.

"Losers!" Frisk answered, messy hair in their face.

"I think if any more 'losers' get dunked onto that bed, it will break." Asgore laughed.

"That's okay. Me and Alphys were hoping to break it, anyway." Undyne smiled cheekily. Asgore's eyes widened at her.

"Me too!" Frisk joined in.

Asgore put his face in his hand. She broke into a fit of loud laughter again, and shifted the child from under her arm to atop her shoulders. Alphys, however, began to blush profusely.

"I would hope you wouldn't, Undyne." Asgore said with a concerned look at Frisk, "I was going to suggest a movie for us to watch."

"S-sounds great!" Alphys said, nervously laughing, "Let's, uh, go do that!"

Everyone was crammed on the couch in blankets. The movie was alright; they rented it for free but everyone talked through it. Frisk taught Asgore hand-clapping games they learned in school, and Undyne teased him about how he needed to get back to the gym. Alphys downloaded some games for them all to play on her phone, like truth or dare and some multiplayer games they could pass around.

Toriel came out again. She looked a little tired, but it was noticeable how she was happy to see them having fun.

"Everyone having a good time?" She smiled.

"Yep!" Alphys smiled back at her.

"I decided to make a treat for everyone before its time for everyone to go to bed." Toriel said. She went back inside the doorway to pull out a freshly baked pie on top of a stack of plates.

"Butterscotch pie?" Asgore asked. His eyes marveled at it – it was just like how she used to make it from before.

"It's been awhile since I made it last. Not for Frisk, at least." She laughed a little, "If everyone's still full, I can pack it up for another time."

Everyone agreed to have some pie and happily dug in. It was terrific, and for Asgore, it was absolutely amazing and baffling at the same time. For years he tried to make a recipe to recreate it but never succeeded. What had he been putting in the pies that never lived up to _this_?

"This is _so_ good," Undyne said.

"Its way better than what I make at home," Alphys laughed.

Before anybody could say anything else, they heard a loud crack of wood from the outdoors.

 _Boom!_

A thud resounded from outside of the house and the room went dark, save for the bright fire in its hearth and the flames holding onto the wicks of the candles.

"Oh my," Toriel said, "I was afraid the power would go out."

"I think a tree fell." Asgore peered out the window, but could see nothing through the darkness and the rain.

"I have more candles for the guestroom and the flashlights have new batteries." Toriel said.

"Mom, what do we do now?" Frisk asked.

"We tell… _ghost stories_ ," Undyne leaned in close to both Alphys and Frisk with an intense voice.

"No ghost stories, Undyne," Asgore said. "Perhaps it's time to go to bed."

"You don't have any more party left in you?" Undyne raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not after training today with you and Alphys." He stood up, "Toriel and I will deal with the outage. I'll check on you guys before I go to bed."

They wished him a good night and went off to their room, but Frisk stayed behind for a moment. They looked up at Asgore and gave him an abrupt hug.

"Thank you for staying." Frisk said.

A small part of his heart swelled. He didn't know what to say to the small child and patted their hair gently before they parted from him. Frisk walked off to bed and he looked over at Toriel.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." She smiled at him.

He collected the plates and pie off to the kitchen and Toriel folded the blankets neatly. After a call to the electric company, all seemed like it was well and over. The night ended on a good note, compared to how it started.

Before they could both call it a night, Toriel and Asgore quietly made their way to the guest room and saw that Alphys and Undyne were still not asleep. They were sitting on the bed, speaking quietly amid the candlelight.

"Girls?" Toriel asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's just fine, guys." Undyne smiled widely.

"I'm trusting you to be on your best behavior, Undyne." Asgore sighed.

"I'm not gonna do anything, honestly." She then turned to Alphys with a sly look, "I just ate anyway."

"U-Undyne!" Alphys exclaimed.

"I was joking!" She giggled.

… Shortly afterwards, Toriel made a bed of many pillows and a few spare quilts in the bathtub. Undyne hopped in and tucked her self under the warm duvet.

"I wasn't going to do anything, you big weenie." Undyne jokingly insulted Asgore.

"You know how those jokes concern me." He said, "Good night, Undyne."

"Good night, fluffybuns." Undyne said, "Good night, Toriel. And good night, beautiful." She blew a kiss to Alphys.

Alphys looked at her with a nervous and disapproving glare in her eyes, but as soon as Toriel and Asgore were out of sight, she leaned over to give her a long kiss.

"Good night." Alphys whispered. She blew out the candles before she left.

And now, Undyne stared up at the dark ceiling. She silently wished for a lot of things as she tried to make herself comfortable - maybe to be next to Alphys instead of in a tub, that the night wouldn't end, that she wouldn't have to go to her ridiculous job tomorrow, that Papyrus were there with her.

She flinched at that. It was better not to think of Papyrus, or missing anybody. She never wanted to regret living a life on the surface after all she fought for, but she hated it at the moment. Why did it have to break everyone apart like this? Why couldn't nights like this feel like a reality and not a dream? Lately, all it ever felt like she was doing was trying to figure out how human life worked. All she ever did was feel stressed out of her mind and like she should have been more grateful.

She sighed. _I'll just have to call Papyrus tomorrow,_ she thought _._ All these annoying, depressing thoughts only made her want Alphys' company even more. Undyne silently told herself to suck it up. One night wouldn't kill her.

But once she heard Asgore and Toriel go back downstairs, she quietly stepped out of the bathtub. One night disobeying Asgore wouldn't kill her, either. She gently opened the door only to meet a dark hallway. Why did Toriel's house creep her out so much at night? Undyne attempted to make her way to the guestroom without making any creaking footsteps. It was a little difficult to walk with only one able eye through a dark house. She felt her way around the corners until she heard a door creak.

"Goddamn it." She whispered to herself.

"Undyne?" Alphys groaned.

"Shh!" She silenced her and shut the door behind her.

"Go back to the bathtub." Alphys whispered, "We don't need anymore trouble and Asgore will get angry."

"Asgore never gets angry. You know that." Undyne said. She crawled under the covers. "Geez, Alphys, you're freezing."

"Then Toriel will be very angry." Alphys said.

"Could you make an exception?" Undyne pulled her close.

"Sure. I know you're scared of the dark anyway." She giggled.

"I am not." She argued.

"Okay, Undyne. Sleep now." Alphys yawned. Undyne kissed her on the forehead and held her tighter.

What Undyne was scared of wasn't the dark - but it was damn near close to it.


End file.
